Marcada
by TeSsie FrAy
Summary: Se odian a muerte, el es popular, ella impopular, pero tienen que vivir como pareja, se desan sin quererlo y pierden la cabeza con tan solo un roze con el otro y no se aman...porque marcar a quien odias no es algo bueno...es lo peor que te puede pasar.
1. Despertar de la resaca

Holaaa!!!! Pues vengo aquí con mi queridísimo fic Marcada, su titulo original, el primero que pense, fue: "el mejor error de nuestras vidas" pero preferí cambiarlo al de Marcada. En verdad me agradaría que les gustara.

Capítulo 1 "Despertar tras la resaca"

Un joven empezaba a abrir los ojos por la resaca de un viernes, el chico había bebido mucho la noche anterior para olvidarse de la chica que era su prometida. Aquella chica la cual lo había engañado con muchos hombres.

Algunas imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se sucedían en su mente; besos, caricias, mordiscos y...Mierda ¿Quién era la chica? Se le hacía familiar...pero no conseguía averiguar quién era.

La puerta de su habitación sonó fuertemente, al ser golpeada.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho estás ahí? tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo-detrás de la puerta se oyó la voz de una mujer, Izayoi-

- si adelante- contestó el chico con temor a las represiones de sus padres-

La mujer y el hombre entraron.

-Hijo..sabemos que marcaste a alguien-contestó serio un hombre de unos 45 años-

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó el chico muy sorprendido-

-Pues porque hueles a ella-contestó tranquilamente, pero serio, el padre-¿Es Kikyo?

-No padre, ella me engañaba-dijo el cabizbajo, y con un tono de resentimiento-Y el pequeño problema es que no se quien pueda ser la chica-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-el padre puso el grito en el cielo- ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? Eso no puede ser-la voz del padre se había vuelto dura-Estás en un buen lío-

-Hijo intenta acordarte además ella no tiene la culpa de que tu estuvieras borracho y la marcaras, ahora por la fuerza tendréis que compartir vuestras vidas- le reprendió su madre-

-Lo sé madre- dijo relativamente arrepentido, la chica estaba btación y seuena por lo menos-Pero he quedado así que fuera-les hecho fuera de su habi empezó a cambiar, no quería aguantarlos-

Él es Inuyasha Taisho, un chico popular del colegio más prestigioso de todo Tokio, Sengoku.

Es hijo de Inu-No Taisho e Izayoi Taisho y el hermanastro de Shesshomaru Taisho.

Su familia es una de las más prestigiosas de todo Japón.

Fin cap

Bueno este cap (al igual que muchos) es muy corto...pero suelo actualizar pronto ^^


	2. Giro de 360º

Y eh aquí el segundo capítulo...no me espere ninguno review ejem...bueno sí gracias por comentar ¿Qué palabras no se entienden? -.- eso no lo entendí....si, me suelo tardar menos, pero estoy con 4 o 5 historias a la vez...y es un lío porque esta la publico por el cap 18 en otro foro y la tengo que modificar lo mejor sin faltas y con un poco mas de narracion (la empezé hace bastante, meses, y no escribía nada bien) así que bueno aquí la historia: (los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro)

Capítulo segundo "Giro de 360º"

Llegué tarde a la cita con mi amigo Miroku...Sango se reuniría más tarde con nosotros.

Miroku y yo nos habíamos sentado en un banco de aquel centro comercial, no muy lejos de la tienda preferida por las chicas del instituto...siempre estaba bien observarlas, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-Inuyasha Taisho eres el ser más torpe del planeta tierra- me dijo mi querido amigo Miroku- has marcado a una chica que lo más seguro es que no la conozcas, no te acuerdas de nada ¿Se puede ser más estúpido?-

-Sí me acuerdo de algo, se que estaba buena y que se parecía a Kikyo-conteste victorioso-

-Por supuesto, lo más importante es que esté buena-ironizó el-

-Mira quién habla-contesté de mal humor, me jodía que todos me reprendieran haber marcado a una chica y no saber quien es ¿Qué culpa tenía yo?-

Pasado un tiempo vi a una chica en la tienda, su cuerpo, y si que estaba buena, era el mismo que el que recordaba, eso sí nos estaba dando la espalda.

-Ey esa, esa chica de hay es la de a noche- le dije señalando la chica y en ese momento apareció Rin gritándole a la chica "¡Ey Kagome mira que falda mas linda" ella giro y la puede ver efectivamente ella era Kagome Higurashi una chica que era impopular y me caía como el culo, osea fatal y Dios yo la había marcado-

-¡Tío marcaste a Kagome!- dijo Miroku escandalizado-.

-¿Qué estupidez hiciste Taisho??- dijo sango apareciendo de la nada- Dios ¿Has marcado a Kagome Higurashi? Eres un torpe-

-Sí lo se-conteste de mala manera-

-A y ¿El que sabes Inu?- preguntó Miroku sabiendo que me odiaba me dijeran Inu-

-Que soy un torpe- conteste como niño bueno-

-A pues...eso lo sabemos todos- se burlo Miroku-

-Y que tú eres un pervertido también lo sabemos-contraataque-

-Si, bueno pero yo soy santa- dijo Sango cómo si fuera un angelito-

-Si por supuesto- conteste- Me voy-

Me fui corriendo para darles, la peor de las noticias, a mis padres, Kagome Higurashi sería con quien pasaría mi vida.

Ellos llamaron a los padres de esta y quedaron para cenar, por supuesto yo tendría que ir, con los mios en su casa el sábado.

Resulta, afortunadamente, que Kagome se había puesto enferma...yo pensé en que me libraría de ir, pero no, aún así, íbamos a ir, y mi rapidísimo hermano, el mejor amigo de Kagome, no iba, cosa que, tal vez, era buena.

Lo peor, es que yo me encargaría de contarle todo a Kagome, y ella me mataría, descuartizaría, allí mismo; si no lo hacían antes su padres.

Vale eso no era lo peor, lo pero es que me tendría que casar con ella, gracias a Dios por ahora solo seríamos prometidos, eso seguía siendo malo.

Pero es curioso como en una noche tu vida puede dar un vuelco de 360 grados...


	3. La cena

**Mi siente la tardanza, lo siente muuuuucho pero estoy liada con los exámenes y los otros fics...y este me da pereza porque lo tengo que pasar a limpio y eso -.-' jejjeje lo siento u.u pero bueno aquí el cap...**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic está hecho para entretenerme y entretener al lector, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Marcada**

_**Capítulo tercero "la cena"**_

PovKagome

Genial Inuyasha Taisho y su familia vendrían a cenar a mi casa, ¿se nota que es sarcástico no? Porque si no lo repito…Pero...¿Para que vendrían?¿Que pasaba? Ellos jamás vendrían aquí...nuestros padres no se conocían.

Lo mejor era que no tendría que cenar...estaba mala, la gripe.

Lo peor era que Rin también se había puesto mala y que Sesshomaru se había ido con ella...y no vendría.

Planteenselo así: Inuyasha Taisho, el más estúpido de los estúpidos del colegio, estaría cenando con mis padres y sus padres en mi casa y su hermano, mi mejor amigo, no estaría aquí; si bueno la vida es hermosa (y un carajo).

Estaba en mi cama tumbada viendo la televisión, tranquila, muy tranquila.

PovInuyasha

La cena transcurrió "tranquila" puesto que mi padre y el padre de Kagome me echaban la bronca por ir borracho y habermarcar a Kagome...luego me hicieron subir a su habitación ese seria mi fin...mi final, si le llegara a contar esto a Kagome, sería hombre muerto, yo había sufrido la ira de Kagome en preescolar y déjenme decirles que es horrible, no, no es horrible, es nefasta, aún tengo la marca de su mordisco, y por ahí puede que siga la de sus uñas.

Estaba ya en la puerta de su habitación y ….

PovKagome

La puerta de mi habitación comenzó a sonar al ser tocada con los nudillos, pensé que serían mis padres, que vendrían a decirme que al fin el Baka* se había ido.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte sin mucho ánimo-

-Inuyasha- respondió la persona del otro lado y mi mundo se desmoronó- ¿Se puede?-

- Sí-bueno era un si relativo-

-Esto es difícil, no se por donde empezar – comenzó ha hablar el Baka- veras y-yo soy un medio-demonio y anoche yo estaba borracho, tu también estabas borracha y bueno nos besamos, y y-yo te marque -Inuyasha terminó y yo me quedé en Shock-

- ¿¡que tu que!?- grite esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, a mi no ¿y que pasa con Kikyo? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Era su novia-

Créanme cuando les digo que estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

- Pues yo estaba...yo estaba bebiendo para olvidar...-Inuyasha paró de hablar cuando abrí la boca para hablar-

-¿Bebes para olvidar que bebes?-pregunté de forma irónica-

-No estúpida, bebía para olvidar que Kikyo me llevaba engañando desde hace mucho tiempo y con muchos-

- Aaaa...lo averiguaste- le dije-.

-¿¡Lo sabias??- preguntó el chico, perdón el Baka, que tenía en frente de mi, mientras los ojos se le desorbitaban-

- Sip, lo sabe medio Instituto- respondí, y siendo compasiva dije:- bueno creo que ya te mataron lo suficiente con eso-ya le mataría en otro momento-

-¿No me vas a asesinar?- preguntó sorprendido-

-No pero solo, porque esto lo vamos a pasar tu y yo y la verdad tu también sufres con esto- le contesté-

Y cuando oí que el coche de la familia Taisho se había ido y estaba lejos grité a todo pulmón.

-INUYASHA TAISHO TE VOY A MATAR EN EL COLEGIO YA VERAS¡¡!!TE LA HAS CARGADO!!¡¡- grité desahogándome por completo, gracias a Dios, esto sentaba genial-

Por cierto, era mentira, Inuyasha está muerto, muy, muy muerto.

Fin

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ en cuanto a la pregunta: los publico en dos sitios distintos.**

**1-***Inuyasha y Kagome*** Bajo el nombre de Kagome Cullen**

**2-Cemzoo Bajo el nombre de Tkm **

**Bueno siento mil y una veces la tardanza ToT **


End file.
